demons
by overcrowdedbookshelf
Summary: I screamed, blood was coming from my mouth and I choked on my own words, but I screamed for Sam. I screamed for salvation, but no one answered. I blinked and my skin was whole again, before I could breathe, there was the now familiar feeling of a razor carving into my skin.- Castiel doesn't pull Dean from the pit, it's not his fault he came back with black eyes.


24 hours.

Dean sat on the floor of Bobby's bathroom with his head in his hands. He had 24 hours, and after that…

Something like a sob ran through his body, "I don't want to go to hell." His whisper was barely loud enough for him to hear it. There was a pounding behind his eyes, he's been up late last night just looking. There was so much left to see that he would never get the chance to see. Dean got up and slammed his hand against the door. There were footsteps outside the bathroom door.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Sam was just on the other side of the door, but still Dean couldn't find it in him to answer his brother. He was leaving him all alone. "Dean?" Sam's voice was more panicked.

"I'm fine." Dean's voice cracked, "Just peachy." He opened the door and grinned at Sam, "Don't get your panties in a twist Sammy." He rose up one hand and ruffled his little brother's hair.

Bobby looked at them when they walked into the den and handed them both a beer, "Nothing yet, but I have friends in Greece looking into things."

"You have friends in Greece Bobby?" Dean twisted the cap off his beer and downed it in one chug. Sam eyed him, but Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

12 hours.

"Let's go down to Vegas, one last run through. What do you think Sammy?" Dean closed his eyes and pictured the dancing girls, "Strip club is closer though." When Dean opened his eyes there were a giant pair of black dogs behind Sam.

They sat there, just watching. Sam saw the look on his brother's face and turned around, knife in hand, "What Dean?"

The older brother blinked and the black dogs were gone. "Or we could just get hammered." He cocked a grin at Sam and leaned back in his chair and downed another beer.

"Is it even still possible for you to get drunk?" Sam sat up in his chair and flipped the page in his book, "I'm still convinced that there's a way, even without knowing who holds your contract." Bobby walked back into the room and tossed a heavy book at Dean and told him to read.

"I'm not wasting my precious time if you don't even care boy."

Dean sat up and looked at the time, "You mean I'm not in hell right now? Damn you could have fooled me.

"3 hours left," Dean sat behind the wheel of the impala, his hands were sweating and his foot felt like it was made of lead. The speedometer said 90 mp/h. "Dean you're going to be fine." Sam set in the passenger seat with his head buried in another book, one hand holding down the pages and the other holding his girly hair out of his eyes. "Could you at least roll the windows up?" Dean ignored him and popped in an old cassette, Bon Jovi blared from the speakers. "Really, Bon Jovi?" Sam was just made for complaining.

"Bon Jovi rules, on occasion."

They made it to Bobby's bunker with thirty minutes to spare; Dean could barely hear anything over the barking in his ears. He knew that they weren't hidden from the demons; he could see the dogs, just waiting.

When they walked inside Bobby was just finishing putting the goofa dust around the door and windows, "You deserve this, you couldn't even protect your brother." Dean flinched and Bobby gave him an odd look. "When did the hallucinations start?" He sounded broken.

Dean shrugged and smiled at Bobby, a real smile, "I'm fine Bobby, I made my bed. Time for me to take a nap."

"You wake up from naps." Sam walked out of the bunker, his shoulders hunched over. Dean went to follow him, but Bobby grabbed his arm.

10 minutes.

"No, I don't really get the time to work out." Dean grinned and the blonde next to him smiled back. He toyed with the end of the amulet around his neck, "But I know how we could burn some calories."

A blush made its way up the girls cheeks and she asked Dean how, but he wasn't listening anymore. Out off all the bars in Rhode Island…

He felt the eyes on him instantly; there was a hatred so deep in them that Dean actually felt scared. He got up, ignoring the girls question of where he was going, "Hey ya Sammy, long time no see." Sam didn't answer. The older brother let his eyes flicker black and he smiled when Sam flinched, "Oh come one, I'm just a nasty demon, why am I even still alive? Did the puppy dog lose his bark?" They were starting to get some odd looks, and Dean was itching to snap a few necks.

Sam started to move his hand towards his belt, that's where he kept the demon blade after all. Dean turned around and smiled at the massive man standing in front of him, and laid him out flat with one punch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam pulled on Dean's arm and pulled him away from the bikers moving their way.

Dean laughed, "Not tied with a clean soul Sammy." He turned back to the crowed and opened his arms, "Come to daddy."

Dean sat down on the motel bed and smiled at the glaring eyes staring back at him. "How did you expect me to get out of hell Sammy? Did you think pretty angels were going to save me? I knew you were a sap, but come on."

Sam closed the door behind him and washed the blood off his hands, at the bar he was able to keep Dean from killing anyone and they ran before the cops could show up, "I know you're still my brother Dean." Sam flinched and Dean smiled, he was in control after all. Sam set down on the edge of a chair and glanced around nervously, "You can't let Booby see that Dean, you know what he'll do." Sam eyes the demon knife on Dean's belt, his fingers twitched.

"He wouldn't do shit, he'd call up everyone and try to find a way to 'cure a demon'." Dean snorted, "I know what I am Sammy." For a moment Sam thought he saw something flicker in Dean's eyes, something like regret. "But that old man isn't worth much so I don't have to worry." Dean stood. Since he climbed out of hell Dean doesn't feel like he use to, he just doesn't care much about anything. Sex, food, and fighting is what mainly gets his blood pumping.

"We roll out in 20, be in the car bitch." Dean slammed the door behind him.

Three hours later Dean was moaning around a burger, "Dude, I don't know why you choose to eat rabbit food when heaven on earth is in this burger." Sam smiled and shook his head, "So what about that case in the state over? I'm just itching to break some bones." He picked up his knife and examined the dull blade, "I just love butter knives Sammy. They're so dull that you could-"

"I'm eating Dean, and this right here is demon Dean talking and I don't talk to him."

"You could spend ages just cutting through muscle, the screams are much louder with dull knives." Dean pretended that Sam hadn't spoken, but he saw that Sam wasn't eating his leaves anymore. It was quiet for a long time after that.

They made it to Bobby's around eleven that night; of course Bobby was still up reading out of his books. When they walked in he hugged Sam and patted Dean on the shoulder without making direct eye contact. Bobby was smart, but he couldn't quite guess at what put Dean back into his body. "I'm glad you boys are here, I can't find anything on how a soul could get out of hell without help. It's the damndest thing."

Dean leaned back on his heels and swept his gaze over the room; he turned around and opened the door, "Where are you going?" Bobby looked over at Sam, his eyes narrowing. Dean turned around and rolled his eyes, he shrugged his shoulder, like 'who the hell cares?' and then left without any further explanation. Bobby turned to Sam and gave him a frightful look.

The bar was crowded, but not with anyone interesting, all the girls belonged in the dark and with his demon senses he could see right through their makeup. "Bunch of dogs." The girl beside him looked up and he had to admit that she was kind of cute. If you like the natural look, 'Sam would be all over her' Dean thought. She had long brown hair pulled into some kind of braid, her eyes were dull brown and her skin was pale. "What happened to all the hot chicks at bars." The girl stood up and stomped away. Now that Dean could see her whole figure maybe he should have been a little more charming.

A guy sat down next to him, his manner stiff, Dean drained his beer and stood up to leave, "Dean Winchester?" the guy next to him grabbed his jacket sleeve.

Immediately Dean slid his hand towards the knife in his pocket, but when he looked at the man something wasn't right, "Who are you?"

The man frowned and cocked his head to the side, "I'm Castiel."

"What are you?" Dean let his eyes flicker black, to intimidate the man who was still holding onto his sleeve.

"I'm an Angel of the lord."

Dean zapped into his car and turned the key, the engine whined, "It won't work Dean." Dean willed himself to be back at Bobby's, fear raced up his spine when he opened his eyes to find himself still in his car with the angel.

He pushed back everything and forced himself to act merely on instinct. "You here to smite me Cas?"

Again Castiel turned his head to one side and stared at Dean, "I'm here to save you."

Dean leaned as far away from the angel as he could, "Why would an angel bring his shiny ass down here to save me?" Dean could feel the night air, his jacket lay forgotten in the backseat. "I'm a demon."

"You are a righteous man Dean Winchester, underneath the black eyes your soul is still there." Castiel reached out his hand and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead, when Dean opened his eyes again they were in Bobby's house.

Sam was asleep on the couch, his feet were hanging off the end; Bobby sat slumped over a book, Dean could see that he was sleeping peacefully. He clapped his hands and shouted, "Good morning Vietnam!" Cas beside him sighed and Dean spared him a side glance, "You wanted them to be awake for this right?"

Dean smiled and Sam looked up and grabbed the salt from under the couch, "Who's this?" Bobby looked up on them; Dean knew that he had a pistol trained on them from under the desk.

"I'm an angel of the lord, my name is Castiel."

"Where you the one that pulled Dean from the pit then?" Bobby stood up, a pistol hanging loosely from his grip.

Sam gave Dean a worried look and he smiled in turn, it's about time that the old fart found out what he is, "No Dean climbed out after tainting his soul in hell." The pistol in Bobby's hand slowly raised. "Dean?" Bobby had his gun trained on him, and for the first time in a long time he felt sad. "What have you done boy?" He looked at Castiel and the look in his eyes implied that he didn't give one shit that the man was an angel with enough power to blast him into the next century. "What did you do in hell?"

"Do you want the Dora version, or the fun one?" Dean picked up Sam's forgotten beer and looked at the faces staring back at him, even Castiel seemed curious.

_**I screamed, blood was coming from my mouth and I choked on my own words, but I screamed for Sam. I screamed for salvation, but no one answered.**_

_**I blinked and my skin was whole again, before I could breathe, there was the now familiar feeling of a razor carving into my skin, "I'll put down my blade boy," I didn't even bother to look at the voice, I couldn't stand the sight of the demon anymore. Alistair moved in front of my vision, blocking my view of the other souls. "I'll put it down if you pick it up. Come on, you've got to be itching to take some of your rage out, I'll pick someone good out. I promise you'll love it." He took a blade from my back and pulled back the skin from my fingers.**_

_**I couldn't even hear my own scream over the sound of his laughter. "Dean, come one Dean, it's fun." Something started to bite my flesh and I only managed to hold down the bile that threatened to come out. After the last time I knew not to throw up, "You know Bella's down here, don't you want to carve 'bitch' into her flesh?"**_

"_**I would say go to hell…" I blacked out for a few minutes, when I woke up the knife was still in my jaw.**_

"_**What do you say Dean?" he twisted the blade and the tip scratched the roof of my mouth, "Come on, it's been thirty years-"**_

"_**Sign me up."**_

"Dean," Sam went to stand next to him, but he pushed him aside.

Bobby gave Dean a sad look and he felt disgust at their pity, "I was weak before, now I'm invincible."

Cas grabbed his arm and snapped it in half, "No you're not."

The pain was so great that for a moment Dean was back in the pit, _**'you'll love it' she was crying, but I laughed as I dragged the tip of my blade across her chest, I felt pleasure in seeing her writher against her chains 'you'll love it'.**_

Then it was gone, he looked up from the floor. Cas was standing over him, "You are a demon, Dean, learn your place or I cannot save you."

"Who says I want to be saved?" he spit on the floor and stood up.

Sam looked at Castiel in awe, "You can save Dean?" Dean glares at him, but Sam just ignored his brother, "How do you do it?"

"Normally when it is done, it is done by someone who is close to the demon."

"Dean's my brother."

For fucks sake the angels blushes, "That's not the kind of close I am referring to." He hurried on before he had to explain himself, but Dean knew what he meant, and good luck. Dean's never been in love in his life. "But since your brother has never fallen in love I sacrifice myself."

Bobby looked away from me, "What do you mean sacrifice?"

Castiel signed and rolled his eyes, "To cure a demon requires great strength, for a human it kills them, it takes all humanity they have and it _cures_ the sickness on the soul, when one is in love it gives them a fighting chance to live for some reason. I am an angel, this will at most drain my grace and make me mortal."

"Cool."

"Dean!" Sam and Bobby glare at Dean and he grins.

He hops up and walks around Cas, "But one thing I don't get is why?" Cas cocks his head, "Why would God send an angel down to save me, obviously he knows what I did in hell, he knows that I _like_ it. So why?"

"Because God has plans for you."

Dean was back in his car before the angle could do his magic on him, being a demon was way too much fun. He started it up and drove, he was a hundred miles away when he heard the flutter of wings and suddenly Cas was next to him. Dean cursed, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere I want to."

Cas glared at Dean and his eyes began to glow, "God sent me down here to save you."

"I don't care what God wants, he should have _saved_ me before I went to hell. I like me now." Dean sighed, "I'm going to Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas. Is that good enough for you?"

Castiel didn't answer, he just sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window, after awhile Dean was able to ignore the angel and just drive. He jammed his cassettes into the player and started to hum along with _smoke on the water_, "What is this?"

Dean turned to look at him and grinned, "You're telling me that you haven't heard Deep Purple?" Cas frowned and cocked his head to one side, "Wow man, you've been missing out," Dean smiled and reached his hand over and grabbed a box of cassettes by Castiel's feet, the angel flinched, "I bet you haven't even heard AC/DC."

"I know the English alphabet Dean."

Dean laughed and popped in the one of their sets and Hells Bells started to pour from the speakers, "Now that I know that hell doesn't actually have bells I don't think I like this song quite so much."

"Heaven has glorious bells." Dean looked over and saw the angel close his eyes, "You will hear them one day, if you let me save you."

Dean snorted, "Wait, does this mean you need my permission?"

"Of course not, but I'd rather have you willing." Dean laughed and the car swerved. "What do you find funny? When you are saved your soul will be cleansed and all that you were will be restored. Then you can truly serve God."

"Will I remember any of this?" Cas nodded, "If you save me there's a high chance that I will kill myself."

"Why would you do that?"

Dean felt the music in his bones, for a moment he could feel everything, "Because of what I did, I won't be able to live with it, I hated myself for everything I did before hell, imagine what it's going to be like when you 'save' me."

Dean didn't stop for sleep, he didn't have to, he could just keep driving and driving. They were at a gas station in Texas when Cas looked back at Dean, who was filling the tank at the back of the car, "Why do you drive this car if you can just flash to wherever you want?"

Dean didn't answer until he got back in the car and were twenty more miles down the road, "I like driving, it's a constant, constant speed, constant company. Although nowadays I'm normally alone; Sam isn't too fond of me anymore. I guess being a demon is bad to some people."

"It's bad to everyone."

Dean leaned back in his seat and pressed the pedal further down into the floor, "You don't know what it's like to be human Cas." The angel stared at Dean and his look told him to explain, "Humans have so many emotions. Love, fear, hate, regret, pain, sorrow, anger, self-pity, I could go on. But what I'm saying is that they feel it all at once and sure it's fine if you're a good person, or you happen to be happy at the moment, but when you wake up in the middle of the night screaming, pleading for God to just take the damn pain away and he doesn't and your left with such an empty feeling…" Dean gripped the steering wheel, since when did he ever let his thoughts get carried away, "I don't want to be that again, I like not having to think about wrong and right, because I'm wrong all the time. When I was human and I messed up I would beat myself up about it, I wouldn't let it go. I'm free now."

Dean glanced over at the angel to make sure he was still there, "Dean I know about your life, and when you prayed God did answer, maybe not in the way you wanted but he was there, he is still here."

Dean slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road, it was a little past 3 a.m. and even though he wasn't physically tired, he was tired of this angel. "Cas, I'm going to sleep."

"I'll watch over you."

Dean stared at Cas, "Nah man, you go fly off to where ever you have to be, I'll be fine."

"You are in my charge, I must look after you until I cure you, I do not require sleep." Cas looked out the passenger window and Dean leaned back into the seat, "Wake me up in 4 hours."

When Dean woke up he felt something was wrong, "Cas?" he looked over to the passenger seat and saw that the angel wasn't there.

Since when did he think the angel should be next to him?

Dean straightened up and started the impala, "Hello Dean."

"Damn it Cas, don't do that."

"My apologies, I merely thought that you would like something to eat upon your wakening, I had intended to be back before you woke up."

Dean took the bag from Cas and wondered how he could have paid for this, "Thanks man."

Dean made it back to Bobby's a little after noon, no one said a word, but Cas took Dean by the arm and sat him down in a chair underneath the devils trap in the den.

Sam stood in the kitchen and Dean could tell that he was trying not to pace back and forth, finally when Cas had Dean tied up, Sam came up, "Is it going to hurt him?"

"Tremendously."

Sam walked away and they could hear the sounds of things being thrown upstairs.

Dean could tell that Bobby had left the room, "So how long is this going to take?" Dean arched his neck and stared at the ceiling.

"Eight hours." Dean heard the front door open and two pairs of boots leaving, just when Cas put the needle in his neck the sound of his impala started off and he knew that they were going to the bar.

Three hours later and Dean could feel the change, Cas was sitting on the floor, his arms hanging over his knees, "So what kind of angel are you?" Castiel ignored him and stood up and injected Dean again, he winced, "Ow."

"Five hours left."

"Are you going to become human?"

Castiel continued to ignore him.

"What are you going to do to me when I turn human?" Dean shivered; he was cold for the first time in ages.

Cas sat on the floor, his arms folded on his knees, "God has not yet told me, but he said that you are a very important man."

Dean laughed and let his head drop, "Yeah, sure." He felt a hand on his cheek and Dean looked up to see Castiel kneeling in front of him, "Cas don't- don't try to tell me I'm a good person, the more you pump me full of your blood the harder it becomes to not scream. You must know what I did down there." Cas shook his head, "I tortured souls! I fucking liked it, I was Alistair's favorite animal. I know that in earth time I was only down there for 8 months, but it felt like 80 years, I broke after only 30. You don't have to be a math genius to figure out how twisted I am."

"Are you done?" Dean gave Cas an odd look, Cas stood up; his hand was still holding onto Dean's face, making him look up at Castiel. "God hasn't sent down an angel to the earth in a long time."

_**Dean picked up the girl but the hair, the flesh from her hands were skinned off, and she hadn't even passed out, "Don't worry, I'm not going to mess up that pretty face of yours." He heard her whimper and his cock twitched. He liked the brave ones. A hand landed on his shoulder and he heard Alistair say hello, "What's up?" he turned to smile at the demon beside him, but when he saw the look of utter happiness he flinched back, "What's going on?"**_

"_**Feel like climbing boy?"**_

"Earlier I asked if you knew what I had done in hell." Cas was back in the room, he pulled the needle of Dean's neck and sat down right outside the trap, "Did you know?"

Two hours left. "I knew that you had said yes to Alistair, but Dean, he is a powerful demon-"

"Stop."

Castiel closed his mouth and looked down at his lap; it was quiet for a while, "Dean I am becoming human."

The small part of him that was still demon laughed, but the rest cringed, "I'm sorry." He put his head in his hands, Castiel had freed his arms in the last hour. "I don't want to make you lose your grace."

"I was hoping, that after you're cured and your brother and the older man comes back that I could talk to you about being…human."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, even though it was twinge with sadness, "Yeah, man. We'll let you stay here." Castiel smiled and didn't take his eyes off Dean. "Is there something on me?" Dean knit his eyes together, "Why are you staring?"

"You have very nice eyes Dean." Dean blushed and looked at the ground, he mumbled a 'you too'.

But now it was Dean's turn to stare, and Cas really did have nice eye.

Dean was crying now, and not the single tear that was manly, no he was sobbing into Castiel's trench coat like a fucking bitch. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. It's my fault." Cas didn't say anything, he just stroked Dean's back and wondered if his wings just disappeared or if God took them back. Cas kissed Dean's hair, it wasn't romantic, it was just to make the other man feel better.

Dean grabbed the other man and threw him to the ground and kissed him like it would fix everything, like he wouldn't be the one responsible for any of this.

He heard Sam and Bobby open the front door and Dean jumped up and ran to an upstairs bedroom. You couldn't hear his crying anymore, but Cas knew he was still sobbing.

Sam came over to Castiel, "What's wrong with him?"

Cas placed his hand on the couch to steady himself, his head felt like it was going to explode, "He's physically fine; he's human again. But you have to think about his soul." He sat down into the couch and fell asleep immediately.

Bobby came into the room and brought the man a blanket, Sam wrapped it around his shoulders and went upstairs to the bedroom Dean was in. Sam knocked on the door and went in without waiting for an answer. He was almost knocked over when Dean wrapped his arms around him and clung onto him for dear life. "Sammy."

"It's ok Dean, it's ok."

Dean's hand gripped the pillow in front him; his arms were shaking and he cried out in his sleep, but no one came. He sat up and fell off the bed. Dean pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly; he couldn't stop think about it, he had been a demon for such a long time and right now he wished that Castiel had never found him. There would be a lot less pain.

Dean walked downstairs quietly, knowing that the former angel was asleep on the couch. The fridge was empty of beer, Bobby was going to be pissed. They had been living with him for about two weeks now and they drank more alcohol than an entire bar.

He walked into the living room and checked to make sure Cas was still there, there was something about him; something different. And not in the supernatural way. Dean smiled when he saw that the angel slept in his boxers and Sam's old t-shirt; it made him seem more human. Then Cas started talking in his sleep, Dean had no idea what he was saying, but he didn't know that many languages to begin with. However, Dean was sure that this wasn't Latin.

Cas's hand reached out and caught the edge of his worn trench coat that was laying on the floor, he clung onto it like a security blanket. "I guess we're both having trouble with coming to terms with our humanity." He saw the man flinch in his sleep and Dean felt his heart flutter, he couldn't shake the feeling of loving pain in others. He hated it. No matter what he told himself, there was always a part of him that pushed his fingers closer to the knife at his belt.

"Dean?" Cas reached out his hand and it dropped to the ground. Dean stepped closer to the former angel and saw that the man was still asleep. "Dean, please come back."

Dean kneeled down in front of Castiel and put his hand on the man's cheek, it was warm to the touch, "Cas, I'm right here." Cas let go of his trench coat and grabbed Dean's hand, his grip was so tight it almost hurt.

"_**Dean, Dean, Dean. Don't you think it's a little unsafe to get attached to this beautiful boy?" I panicked and my blood ran cold; Alistair was in front of me, the front of his shirt was covered in blood and he was smiling from ear to ear. "After all, what's a fallen angel know about true danger and pain? I could show him, it would be so fun. Or you could."**_

_**I could hear Cas's screams and I twisted away from the sounds, "Don't you dare touch him!" when I open my mouth blood runs out and I hear myself scream but I don't know why.**_

"_**He's so pure." Alistair ran his bloody hands over Cas's bare chest, leaving angry red marks on his pale skin, "I could just eat him up."**_

"_**You're not real."**_

_**Alistair laughed, "I may not be, but I carved you into a new animal Dean, just because I'm not hurting Castiel doesn't mean you aren't."**_

Dean woke up with his hands wrapped around Castiel's arms. He let go and the beginnings of a bruise were forming, "Dean?" Cas cupped his cheeks in his hands and sighed, "I didn't know what to do, you were having a fit in your sleep and I was worried."

Dean sat up and looked down at himself, his hands were shaking and he closed his eyes, but the imagines of Alistair where still fresh in his mind, "I'm sorry." He got up and locked himself in the bathroom connected to his room.

"Have you seen Dean this morning?" Sam was leaning against the kitchen counters and sipping from a coffee mug. Cas shrugged his shoulders and Sam continued, "Because I could of sworn I heard you to get here late last night and both of you went to his room."

"I fell asleep in Dean's bed last night, but he was having a bad dream and has not come out of the bathroom for about four hours now. Are you satisfied?" Cas snapped and left the room.

"Dean?" Sam knocked on the bedroom door and when no response came he opened it just a hair, "You decent?" Sam looked in the room and saw his brother lying on his stomach; he rushed over to him, "Dean?"

"Go away Sammy." Dean turned his head to look at his little brother and Sam could see the tiredness in his eyes.

Sam sat down next to his brother. Dean closed his eyes and his whole body started to shiver. Sam picked up the comforter on the floor and draped it over Dean. "What's the matter? Cas said you were having a nightmare?" Dean didn't answer. "I don't care if we have to hold hands; you are going to tell me what's going on. I'm worried for you."

Dean laughed and sat up, "I don't think Cas fixed me completely. There are times when I hear something and I want to just take the knife from my belt and carve into skin. I hate it Sammy; I can see hell every time I close my eyes."

"I saw something on Cas's wrists," Sam looked away from Dean, "Dean, whatever you did, it's not your fault. Trust me on this."

"How would you know?" Dean looked away from his brother, "Is there any way to track down a demon?"

"I'll ask Bobby, but Dean, you'll tell me if something is majorly wrong. Right?"


End file.
